


First Impressions Gone Bad

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dark Betty Cooper, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Serpent!Reader, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Jughead finally introduces his Serpent friend Y/n to his Northside friends, one night at Pop's. However what starts as a fun night ends in an argument and Jughead sees Betty in a different light. He seeks comfort in Y/n.





	First Impressions Gone Bad

‘Do you really think this is a good idea Jug?’ I’d never felt so out of place. I peered into the window of Pop’s Diner, it was straight out of the 50s. Not a place I’d expect Jughead to frequent. My leather jacket stuck out like a sore thumb as Jughead practically dragged me in. An old man behind the counter, the famous Pop I presumed, greeted Jughead instantly.

‘Usual order Jughead?’

‘Make it for two tonight Pop.’ He nodded back to me, I gave a little wave. He didn’t seem phased by our Southside appearance unlike the rest of the diner. I could feel daggers on me from every angle as we walked over to a booth. Jughead acted coolly, barely taking in all the passing glances. I drummed on the table anxiously.

‘Y/n, you need to calm down.’ He said, grabbing my hands to set them still on the table.

‘Sorry but I can already hear everyone gossiping in here, who’s to say your friends aren’t gonna do the same?’ I had to be honest with Jug, he was a serpent now and there were no secrets between the serpents. Well maybe one.

‘They’re different, they know I’m a serpent now and they know why I chose this path. If they have a problem, they’ve definitely kept it to themselves. They know the serpents are the only family I’ve got now.’ I twitched at the word ‘family’. You weren’t meant to have romantic feelings for your ‘family’.

The bell of the door rang and in walked Jughead’s other gang. A broad shouldered redhead came first, he wore a blazing letterman jacket and had his arm around a black haired girl, her dress looked expensive and she was even wearing heels. That would be Archie and Veronica, Riverdale’s latest sweethearts, I remembered Jughead mention. Behind them, came the beautiful blonde. Her hair was in her signature high ponytail, her face beaming as she got closer to us. She wore a white summer dress and a pastel yellow cardigan on top. While that outfit would usually make me gag, she made it look flawless. If this is what I was up against, I was screwed.

We got up out of the booth, Jughead made brief introductions.

‘Everyone, this is y/n. Y/n, this is Archie and Veronica.’ He put an arm around the waist of the blonde, as she pecked his cheek.

‘And this must be the famous Betty Cooper!’ I exclaimed, trying to put on as cheerful a tone as possible. She embraced me, Jughead locked his eyes on me and smirked. He knew I was still nervous, not falling for my sudden peppy disposition. I let Archie and Veronica slide into the booth and sat next to them, Betty and Jughead sat opposite. Sitting on the outside was out of habit, being a serpent meant that you sometimes had to make a quick exit. Jughead had picked it up and sat next to the aisle.

Pop came over with our order and took the new arrivals. I could see why Jughead came here, this was the best meal I’d had in a while. It’s not like I was getting home cooked meals every night, it was only me and my brother back home after all. I started to wolf down my burger.

‘Wow, you hungry?’ Archie joked. I laughed it off, I didn’t want to freak out Jughead’s friends. I caught a glance from Jughead, giving me a little smile as if to say thanks. We may have not been friends for long but as a gang member you learn to pick up on subtleties quickly.

‘So how did you and Jughead meet?’ Betty asked casually. I froze up a little, I didn’t think Jughead would want them to know the truth. I was his driver for his first ‘job’.

‘Oh, we’re in English together at Southside. Worked on a project and realised we actually live two houses apart.’ I partly lied.

‘Cool, you’ll know that Jughead’s quite the writer then?’ She replied.

‘Yeah, he’s top of the class actually.’ Jughead squinted at me then blushed, I don’t think he realised how much attention I really paid to him. Before our initial meeting, I’d seen him around. He peaked my curiosity, he always seemed to be typing furiously at a laptop, and it made him stick out somewhat at Southside High. It wasn’t exactly full of intellectuals.

‘Wow Jughead, didn’t think of you as the academic type?’ Archie said.

‘Well it’s not exactly hard at Southside, is it y/n?’ Jughead raised his eyebrows.

‘Very true!’ I laughed, the group joined in. My heart didn’t feel like it was pounding through my chest anymore, I no longer felt restless. Tonight was going better than I thought. Pop brought over milkshakes for the table, including ones for Jughead and me we hadn’t even ordered.

‘On the house!’ he smiled at us, we gave him a chorus of thank yous. The milkshake was creamy and cold, I noted that I definitely had to come back to Pop’s. Despite my nerves subsiding, seeing Jughead with his arm around Betty gnawed at me. His hand lightly squeezed her shoulder, she smiled up at him delightfully.

‘So speaking of writing, how’s the Blue and Gold going Bets?’ he asked.

‘Oh, don’t get her started!’ Veronica sighed. Archie laughed at his girlfriend.

‘What is it?’ Jughead asked, seeming confused.

‘It’s all the girl does. If she’s not in class you can guarantee she’s at the Blue and Gold office, delegating anyone she can.’ Veronica’s tone sounded bitchy, she seemed like the queen bee type.

‘Well someone’s gotta do it. Everyone needs to know the truth.’ Betty spoke with passion but Jughead frowned at her, slyly easing up his grip around her. I had to try my hardest not to smile.

‘Betty, I told you stop with this. You’re only going to get hurt.’ He spoke quietly, making sure nobody could eavesdrop. Jughead had told me about Betty’s articles, she was trying to show how the Serpents weren’t dangerous but neither the town nor the gang were really convinced by her efforts. My brother said that some members were bad mouthing her, they made her out as some villain but I never had the heart to tell Jughead.

‘It’s not worth bothering with Betty. Even if they admitted FP did a brave thing protecting Jug, that’s not enough to convince the whole of Riverdale.’ I spoke up. Archie and Veronica looked round at me in surprise.

‘I’m sorry y/n but you don’t know me and you certainly don’t know Riverdale so I don’t think you can really be involved in this conversation.’ Betty retorted back. Everyone looked back to Betty, their mouths practically hanging open at her rude response.

‘Oh, okay-’

‘Betty, you can’t talk to y/n like that.’ Jughead took his arm away from his disgruntled girlfriend. She gave him an astonished look.

‘I was being honest Juggie, aren’t you on my side?’ Betty asked, her voice not quivering for a second. Archie and Veronica stared at the couple in disbelief, not moving an inch.

‘I already told you to stop weeks ago, I understand you want to help but it’s hindering more than ever. Y/n was just backing me up, you’ve been writing about the serpents and that includes her so I think she’s allowed to speak up. There was no need to be so rude Betty, I think you should apologise.’ Jughead spoke calmly, he clearly didn’t want to make a scene.

‘Jughead, are you seriously siding with her?’ Betty’s voice was raised now, a few people started to look towards our booth. I decided it was best if I left, I felt guilty for saying anything. I slowly got up to leave, smiling gently at Archie and Veronica.

‘I’m just going to leave, I really don’t want to cause trouble.’ I announced quietly.

‘Trouble seems to be all you serpents cause.’ Betty hissed. Jughead backed away and got out the booth quickly. Veronica gasped at the scene unfolding.

‘What do you mean by that Betty? What has gotten into you? Those serpents are my family.’ He looked at her with disgust, I’d never seen him so unsettled.

‘Let’s go y/n.’ He stormed ahead of me, I rushed behind him. I turned back to see Betty had got out the booth, she was crying out for Jughead. Archie held her back, her pastel façade had melted away to reveal something much darker.

We quickly left the diner and made it to my car. We sat still, as I tried to think of what to do. I could hear Jughead’s breathing, he was riled up.

‘Are you okay Jug? I’m sorry-’ I started.

‘Y/n please stop apologising.’ His reply was blunt.

‘Where do you want to go?’

‘Your place.’ This answer didn’t surprise me, my place was Jughead’s second home. I turned on the engine and started driving. We sat in silence, Jughead seemed dazed. I could see his eyes sparkling, ready to let go a few tears.

After a short drive, I pulled into my driveway. As soon as the car stopped, Jughead was out and walking into my house. I hurried behind him, there were no lights on so my brother must have been out.

‘The coast is clear.’ I joked, all I wanted to do was relieve some of the tension. I took my jacket off, identical to the one Jughead had just hung up. He paced back and forth around my living room.

‘I just don’t get it. That was a whole other person back there.’ His voice shook. I stepped in front of him, stopping his footsteps. I hesitantly placed my hands on his shoulders. His cheeks were wet, he’d let out those tears. That explained the rush into my house, the serpents couldn’t be seen crying. Reputation was everything in this gang.

‘Just breath Jughead.’ I slowed my own breathing, tried to get him to imitate my pace. He started to calm, I could feel his body shaking less and less.

‘What can I do to help?’ I was desperate, it killed me to see him this way. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I let go of his shoulders and lowered my hands. Jughead grabbed them, making me gasp. He stepped closer, our faces within touching distance.

‘Distract me, y/n. Please.’ He whispered.

‘I just want to forget tonight.’ Jughead stared longingly at me, he leaned forward placing his forehead on mine. My previously steady breathing was now a complete mess. I closed my eyes, his stare was too much.

I leaned in and brought my lips to his. He kissed back passionately, his hands soon left mine as he caressed my face. I grabbed his beanie and threw it to the ground, I’d always wanted to tug my fingers through his hair. His hands moved to my back, stroking under my shirt. We finally separated, unfortunately it turned out you needed air occasionally. I moved my arms round him, we held each other as we tried to catch our breath. Jughead smiled at me warmly. I couldn’t help but beam back at him.

‘Are you okay?’ I asked, nervous for the answer.

‘I think I’m going to be.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
